Sailormoon Prelude
by Seven7x
Summary: Serenity and Endymion are engaged on the moon but they have not met.


  
Prequel  
  
Title: Prologue  
Fandom: Sailormoon  
Author: Seven7x  
E-mail: Seven7x@excite.com  
Feedback: Appreciated  
Distribution: Seven Fandoms and other. Want it Ask.  
Disclaimer: All the characters from Sailormoon belong to those who own the copyright . No copyright infringement is intended. Please don't sue.  
  
buffy.acmecity.com/moro/450  
  
Memo: The way I picture it in the Silver Millennium Everyone had names that meant something. Serenity Peace Sky etc. In the fic the Princess of the planets go by Princess Mercury so on but had Alias and so did Serenity.  
  
Princess Serenity=Seren  
Prince Endymion=Endy  
Princess Venus=Black  
Princess Mercury=Ice  
Princess Mars=Flame  
Princess Jupiter=Willow  
Princess Uranus=Sky  
Princess Neptune=Water  
Princess Saturn=Orb  
Princess Pluto=Mist  
  
  
Prologue  
  
**P**rincess Serenity sat looking out the window of the palace of the moon kingdom in what she decided was the worst day of her life. The day she had been dreading when she first heard of what it meant. The day of her betrothal.   
This was insane. She hadn't even met the man yet. Her mother and the Imperial court had been trying to set up a meeting between the two but it proved to be impossible. And now the day was here. Queen Serenity had said that they were to meet before the ceremony but the princess could not figure out how her mother could marry her to someone she didn't love, didn't even know! All she would say is that it was necessary for the two kingdoms.  
Well there wasn't much she could do now.   
She would meet her to be betrothed just before the ceremony and that was that.  
Serenity got up and dressed in a sleeveless short white dress. Not her princess gown. She didn't like what it reminded her of at the moment. She then put on a fine gold necklace which absolutely loved because it was so beautiful. Then her gold bracelet she always wore. Beautiful white slippers. And then diamond earrings that were shaped like crescent moons.   
The earrings were a gift from her aunts' the Ten'nens. Well they weren't really her aunts but it felt like it. They were always there for her like her court. And last but not least the pearl hair brackets completing the ensemble.   
After which she set out in the palace to find her mother.  
Serenity thought to herself This is truly insane.'  
  
***  
  
This is truly insane' Endymion thought to himself in the Earth embassy on the Moon Kingdom.  
He and his parents plus their advisors had just arrived and were in the process of setting up temporary, or in his case, permanent quarters.  
He almost spat in disgust. How could his own parents do this to him?  
He hadn't even met the woman and now tonight was his betrothal to the princess of the Moon... Of the entire solar system that was the Silver Millennium against his will. Endymion thought for the Millionth time that this was his life and unfortunately it sucked.  
This was insane. He hadn't even met the girl. His parents tried to get them together but every time something came up. He dimly thought that maybe they were doing it on purpose but he could think of a reason why. The legends and rumors that he gets on Earth said the princess was extremely beautiful and her personality was supposed to be like her mothers, fair and gentle. The rumors made her out to be some kind of goddess.   
But really! He has met the moon advisors', the Queen. He has even the guard-parents of the princess named the Ten'nens who were Quadruplets but no Princess.   
The Ten'nens. Endymion winced at the thought of them. They especially didn't like him. The red head looked like she wanted to kill him. The Green haired girl smiled easily but he could tell she had distaste for him. The Blond seemed to show no emotion except watch him with deadly glares. And the Brunette just plain scared him. He figured they were just protective of their princess... but geez.  
Sighing, Endymion walked through the huge embassy and unfortunately walked by his parents.  
Why such the long face? his mother asked him.  
You have to ask? Endymion asked.  
Come on, it won't be that bad. his Father put in.  
His parents might be great rulers but he couldn't understand why they couldn't figure out why he had opposed to being married off.  
Endymion just shrugged.  
You need to relax a bit, his mother said. Your father and I have been talking. Since your not to meet the princess till tonight why don't you go out for a while. The kingdom is holding a celebration for the betrothal. I hear there are going to be events and such. It should be a good idea to relieve stress.  
Endymion thought about. It was a good idea. He could go off and think for a while.  
Only if I go alone, he said   
His parents looked at each other Son . . . alone?  
I can take care of myself, Endymion said shooting them both a look that said You owe me this'.  
The two whispered for a moment. Then his father said, On two conditions. One you blend in with the crowd, that means no fancy' armor. You'd be recognized. And two, try to avoid the Ten'nens  
Endymion chuckled. So they had noticed. I'm not suicidal . . . Agreed.  
The parents smiled and went back to their advisors.  
Endymion went back to his quarters and changed.  
  
***  
  
The palace was a flurry of activity everyone was in preparations of the big ceremony.  
Princess Serenity walked slowly through the palace trying not to get in anyone's way.  
Her guards tried to clear a path but even they had so much trouble that they decided to let her work her own way through while they watched for any possible threats.  
They came to the throne room just as Luna and Artemis, her mothers feline advisors were exiting.   
  
Serenity what are you doing here? Luna asked surprised.  
I want to see my mother. Is she in there? Serenity asked  
She's kind of busy at the moment Princess. You'll have to wait, Artemis said looking at advisor who was sneaking into the throne room while the princess was distracted. No doubt giving the Queen a warning Princess Serenity was here Artemis thought.  
Are you going to be ok Serenity? Luna asked.  
Serenity looked back towards where the guards were, at least where she thought they were. They were gone. They had a knack for disappearring into the background where no one could see them. Fine as I can be, Serenity said quietly.  
Everything will work out in the end you have to believe that, Luna insisted.  
I guess Luna. Serenity sighed.  
Just then Artemis noticed the advisor escort out the four rather irritate looking Ten'nen sisters.  
The advisor came up to them and said You can go in now princess, the Queen is expecting you.  
Serenity nodded her thanks and walked into the throne room.  
Come on Artemis, we have our orders we have to find the girls, Luna said as she ran of in the other direction. Artemis sighed and chased after her.  
  
***  
  
Queen Serenity sat in the throne room waiting for her daughter. Serenity sighed at the thought of what just happened. The Ten'nen sisters had once again formally protested the wedding. They loved her daughter as if she were their own, because of this they were really protective of her. When they learned of the betrothed they were furious and part of her understood why.  
They, like her, wanted Serenity to be happy.   
They meant well in all, but things had already gone too far for it to be stopped now. Plus it was necessary for the two kingdoms. The Ten'nen sisters words came back to her keep telling yourself that, one day you might actually believe it'. They were probable the only four people on the entire universe who would stand up to her like that. In fact she was sure that if it meant protecting her daughter, they would ignore the orders she had just given them and do something drastic. She hoped again that what she was about to do was the right thing. But her daughter needed to unwind and she owed this to her.  
Just then her daughter came in the throne room to face her.  
Queen Serenity noticed her daughter was not wearing her Princess dress. Just as well, this way she won't have to change.  
Mother . . . how are things going? Serenity asked sheepishly.  
She looks so sad the queen thought. Things are going remarkable well. I hope you're not nervous sweety, she asked softly.  
A little, her daughter said quietly.  
Serenity I was thinking . . . you need to unwind a little. How would you like to go to the celebration in the city with the girls before the ceremony?  
Princess Serenity was shocked. she asked.  
The Queen laughed a little. Yes really. As you well know the senshi can protect you if danger comes. I will even allow you to go without your guard, she said hopping she was doing the right thing.   
She was starting to believe the Ten'nens were right.  
Her daughter was stunned, she hardly went anywhere without her guard and certainly not in the city.  
But only if you promise that you stay close the princess at all times. Besides, you get to bring back your role as Seren. the Queen said, referring to whenever Serenity tried to disappear from her guards and be like any ordinary girl, she pretended she was some noble lady named Seren which was short for Serenity.  
I. . . I don't know what to say, her daughter said totally confused now You mean I can be like a normal girl and you won't be mad at me.  
I never mad because you want to be normal. Only because when you do it you don't tell anyone where your going, giving your guards, the Sailor Warriors and me nervous breakdowns in the process. This time Your guards and I know where you'll be. You'll be protected by The Sailor Warriors and be with your friends, the Queen said.  
The princess didn't say anything.  
If you want to go, I suggest you don't keep the princess waiting. You'll probable want to get ready first.  
Finally the reality of what was happening sank in and Princess Serenity, ecstatic said Thank You Mother, and ran up to her and hugged her then ran out of the throne room.  
Queen Serenity sat there hoping once again she was doing the right thing. She pressed a button to bring her advisor to her.  
When she arrived Queen Serenity said bring me the captain of Serenity's guard.  
  
***  
  
Princess Serenity was back in her room.  
She undid her hair allowing it to hang loosely near her feet. She put on a white bandanna with a pearl that had an aura, on the front, over her forehead to keep her royal birthmark hidden and to keep her hair out of her face.   
She winced slightly when she put it on. Whenever she or the other princess tried to cover their royal birth marks they ended with a real headache that only a strong painkiller could solve.  
Then she brushed her long hair so it adjusted to the new style.   
And finally, she pulled out a long white coat and hat.  
They coat was smooth and completely shrouded her in... had no sleeves, so her arms remained hidden underneath. But if she wanted to use her arms she could push her arms through the opening in the front that went to the neck to the bottom of the cloak. It also had only one button at the very top of the cloak. It had only one ornament.. silver shoulder scalpes. It was extremely beautiful.   
The hat was small, circular and stiff so it could be placed lightly on the head.   
Satisfied Lady Seren left her quarters looking for her friends.   
  
***  
  
Endymion walked along the greenhouse enjoying the scenery and fragrance of the surrounding garden.  
He could get used to staying here but that was part of the problem. What if he and the Moon Princes s didn't hit it off?   
What if they despised each other?   
He had wanted to marry for love, not convenience and that is what this was. A convenience.  
Just as he turned the corner of the building he was knocked into something moving so fast it landed on the ground hard, and gave a startled cry.  
He looked down and saw the most beautiful sight of his life. Before him was a striking girl dressed in a noble cloak who sat stunned on the pavement.   
She was stunning.  
Quickly he remembered his manners and held out a hand, which she gratefully took.  
I'm sorry, they said simultaneous, and Endymion noticed how soft her accented voice was.  
I shouldn't have been running like that. Are you all right? She asked embarrassed.  
I'm Fine. My name is Endy. What yours? he asked self consciously.  
The girl hesitated then smiled and said Seren. It a pleasure to meet you. Are you new here? I usually know everyone around the palace.  
Yeah I'm new, He said not volunteering too much info, afraid that he would scare her off. I was just going to the Winter Festival.  
You too? she said happily. My Friends and I are going too. Maybe I'll see you there. She looked at the large clock in the middle of the garden. And nearly jumped. I better get going, my friends will be waiting for me. It's nice to meet you Endy.  
Nice to meet you too, he said after she ran off again, smiling sadly.  
  
***  
  
Near the gates of the Palace grounds Seren rushed up to her friends, the other princesses of the Solar System. Inners and Outer alike.  
What took you so long? The Princess of Mars asked angrily, causing looks from the others.  
I had to change! Seren said defensively, refusing to mention the guy she ran into. She really did not want to talk about men today. It only caused her heartbreak.   
Still.. he was cute.  
All right, Do we have everything? Princess of Mercury asked.   
Solar Phone. Venus said proudly producing the device.  
Mini Computer. Mercury checked off.  
And the most important... Painkillers. I don't want to go with the headache for very long, Seren asked expectantly.  
Everyone of the princess held up their bottles. Refusing to put up with the royal headache they get when the women cover the birthmarks to hide themselves in the city.  
Wonderful. Lets go! Jupiter shouted.  
  
***  
  
At the palace the four sisters the Ten'nens were arguing in their chambers.  
How could she do this?  
Bad enough that Serenity has to marry someone she doesn't know. But to let her go into the city. Hanabi said furiously.  
She is protected. The Queen swears it. Taki said calmly. Her blue hair flowing where she stood near the open balcony.  
Still it's dangerous. she argued back  
She needs a break though. The little one is going to have a rough night. She deserves some happiness. Hibari said quietly from the dinner table.  
We could go after her. Quietly. The brunette said from the sofa, where she was sharpening one of her cutlery knifes.  
You heard Her Seibutsu. We can't. Serenitys watching to see if we leave the grounds. Hibari said flicking her green hair out of her face.  
The Red head jerked up in surprise. I have an idea. Hanabi said.  
  
***  
  
The princess were at the skiing event.  
This is so cool. Mars exclaimed as she walked through the other contestants. As a princess she hardly ever gets to participate in things such as contests. But here no one knew who she was. She and Saturn were in line for the Annual Lunar race.   
Good luck. Seren Shouted over the noise. She was so glad her friends were having a good time. It almost made her forget about tonight.  
Mars smiled and went off with the other contestants.   
When everything was ready the announcer began with a speech followed by a whistle which started the race.  
Come on Uranus shouted as she grabbed Seren so she wouldn't get lost. They hurried to the open head ground sled that would take them to the finish. And watch on the onboard screens.  
As they got on the sled it got so crowded Seren got separated from the others by several people. When everyone was aboard she moved back to get some room and bumped into the person behind. Quickly she turned around to apologise and came face to face with Endy.  
He smiled in surprise as he saw who she was. Hi. Crowded isn't it? he said.  
Seren smiled and nodded. Sorry for bumping into you...again, causing Endy to chuckle.   
No problem, having a good time? he asked, squinting against the sun.  
Yes. This is amazing. My friends Flame and Orb are in the race. I hope they win. Seren said looking at the screen.  
This caused Endy to look up. Which one is she? he asked curious.  
The one in the red. #3 and 4 I believe. Seren said proud of Mars and Saturn.  
I see them. Endy said.   
Just then the sled came to a stop and every one began to pile out.  
Seren grabbed Endy's hand to steady herself as everyone started piling. She noticed that Endy put a hand on her back to help her.   
Are you here with anyone? Seren asked to distract herself to how close she was to the extremely cute guy.  
  
Seren looked up in surprise. She didn't know he was here alone. Um... Would you like to hang with my friends then? Seren asked self-consciously. She didn't know what her friends would say, but she could get them to agree, besides this was her day.  
Endy hesitated for a few seconds before breaking into a grin and nodding. I'd like that a lot, he said smiling.   
Seren grinned in return as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the sled with her.   
  
***  
  
Pluto paused as the group came up to the princess after she dismounted from the hover sled and noticed that she had met someone. Just great' She is engaged tonight and today she meets a guy. Pluto wondered if the universe could be more cruel to her best friend.  
She, Saturn and the moon princess have been best friends since they were able to walk. When she heard about the engagement she felt terrible for her friend but that was life.   
Especially the Princess.  
As she and the other girls reached Seren' She smiled ready to greet Serens friend when she was totally caught off guard when Seren smiled and announced loudly that her friend Endy would be joining them for the afternoon.  
Just wonderful!  
  
***  
  
Endy and the girls went to a nearby restaurant for lunch. Endy was having a good time.   
Even the other girls who were apprehensive at first started to open up to him and start enjoying themselves.   
Well everyone except the short blond... what did she say her name was ,Sky?'  
Aw Well. He enjoyed being there anyway.   
Especially being with Seren who he was really beginning to like.  
So what do you do Endy?' asked Seren as their drinks arrived.  
Think fast' he thought I work on Earth with diplomats mostly. Boring stuff really. Not wishing to really lie.  
He didn't notice how Sky' and The long Dark green haired girl mist' looked at him in surprise.   
His eyes was focused totally on Seren.  
Oh well... Seren said looking a little disappointed.  
She leaning away a bit but in the process of doing so she knocked her fork off the table.  
Let me get it Endy said when half at the people started to get it.  
As he was coming back from below the table he noticed something that made him pause in worry.   
Just great' he thought as he returned with the utensil.  
He lifted his goblet so he could get a better look behind him in the reflection of the glass   
His lips pressed in a line as he watched the four men behind him. He didn't know them from his guard or his family entourage but they were extremely interested in him and the girls even through they tried not to show it.  
He doubted it was for any good intentions if they were not from his parents to keep a watch to him.   
He turned his gazes back to the group where Seren was talking to the blue haired girl Ice'   
But the Blond Sky and her friends Water' and Orb' where looking right at him then behind him.  
Friends of yours? Sky asked suspicously. For some reason she reminded him of Princess Serenity's aunts , especially the brunette lunatic.  
he said wondering at her tone.  
We better leave. Orb said.   
Why? What's going on? Seren asked, her voice surprised.  
We have a problem. Water said and walked to her as they got up. Someone is watching us  
I am sure it's nothing serious Endy said, not wanting to upset Seren.  
Seren just gave him a look that said yeah right'.  
The group walked a few paces away from the restaurant and kept an eye on the shadows, for they were following them.  
I say run! Black said looking up at Seren.  
What if we separate? Flame said concerned.  
We'll meet at the Ice rink. Just keep an eye on Seren. Water said manoeuvering to be beside Seren.  
Endy frowned at the protectiveness of these friends. Maybe she was someone important, he thought, remembering that he met her outside of the castle. He decided he'd think about it later.  
Before he knew it Black shouted   
  
Everyone took off at the same time and he had to be fast to keep up to where Water was running with Seren.  
Just then a Flame cracker went off and a lot of people started moving toward the sound, causing Water to lose her hold on Seren.  
she cried.  
Endymion managed to come beside her and grabbed her arm as he kept running bring Seren with him.  
They got a few feet when they came against a barricade of people forcing them to stop. They looked over their shoulder to find 4 of the men coming at them hands reaching in their coats.  
  
Seren saw the 4 men reach into their coats and tensed. She just knew they were reaching for a weapon of some kind.  
She looked around looking for something that might help her when she saw a nearby selling booth and her heart jumped for joy.   
She grabbed Endy and ran for the booth, threw some money on the table ignoring the look Endy was giving her. She picked up a circular plastic Frisbee that many of the youngsters were playing with.   
She looked around and she Flung it toward one of the men and it bounced off each of their heads one by one causing them to cry out. Many people began to pile around the 4 men to ask if they were alright and what happened.   
Good arm! Endy said in awe. Then Endy and Seren took their chance and ran for the garden before their captures could get past the crowd.  
  
***  
  
Four blocks away Seren and Endy were in Silver Garden resting behind a shrub shaped like the Queen.   
Were did you learn that? Endy asked chuckling.  
Seren asked trying to breathe after the long chase.  
He looked at her to see if she was joking but only saw her looking at the sky trying to catch her breath Never mind. he said chuckling.  
  
Picking a rose he found beside the queen's figure and slowly walked up to Seren, he kneeled down beside her, she looks so beautiful' he thought. And he gave it, glad she seemed to become completely enthralled in it.  
Eventually he realized he was staring and laid down next to her ignoring her questioned look.  
When he focused at the sight above him he gasped.  
The Earth looks amazing. Endy said in awe.   
Doesn't it? It looks so huge at this time of year. Seren sighed.  
Endy nodded as best he could on the ground.  
Turning over Endymion looked at the angel that was beside him   
Just then Seren jumped up come on, the girls will be looking for us if we're not at the ice rink. They will be so mad if were late. she squealed not to mention they'll send a search party if they think I'm missing' Seren added to herself.  
Come on. she grabbed the smiling Endy as they ran off to the rink.  
  
***  
  
Where are they? Jupiter asked as she paced with Uranus and Mars.  
They should have been here by now.   
He was an a assassin or something, I just know it Uranus said ,if he hurts her...  
We should not have let them get away from us like that, who knows....there they are!!!! Venus shouted.  
Seren and Endy appeared around the corner of the ice rink lockers.  
Hi guys Seren beamed when she arrived at her friends, only to be surprised when they all hugged her.  
Don't disappear like that. Venus aka Black said.  
It's okay, I was with Endy. Seren said blushing.  
That's part of why we were worrying Sky said quietly which earned a glare from Ice.  
Come on let's go skating. Seren said. I can't go home till I do. she shouted happily.  
The girls shrugged and followed her to the lockers not noticing the way Endy was frowning at them.  
  
***  
  
After the girls and Endy got their skates on, Black interrogated Seren about Endy. They got onto the ice.  
Seren was incredible, Endy noticed. She skated perfectly and he was just amazed at the moves she did.  
Seren skated up to him and took his hand and he couldn't help but notice that her cheeks flushed at the contact.  
Soon they were skating for all they were worth.  
  
***  
  
Look at that. Saturn said as she pointed to the two.  
They look so perfect Venus sighed.  
Did you guys forget she is going to be engaged tonight? Uranus demanded. She did not want Seren to have a broken heart.  
Pluto-sama doesn't he look familiar to you? Saturn asked.  
Pluto nodded.  
Huh I don't see anything familiar. Venus said staring at Endy.  
What is it?' Mercury asked.  
It's Endy, guess who he is. Saturn said cheerfully.  
Pluto smiled.  
They stared at him for 5 minutes till it dawned on them.  
Do you think they know? Neptune asked.  
  
***  
  
In the castle the Ten'nens walked up to the Queens quarters in mixed emotions. They had to fess up about the team they sent and who the princess was reported to be with. They did not know if the Queen would banish them or laugh her head off at the irony of it.  
30 minutes after the entered her quarters the Queens laughter was heard.  
  
***  
  
Seren was finally really begining to enjoy herself.   
She liked Endy. Like... LIKED him.   
She could imagine a future with him as King and Queen. Seren smiled, it would be perfect and they would have the prefect daughter. Hold. getting ahead princess?' Seren thought. Plus she was going to be marry someone else tonight. Thinking about that made her almost want to cry. She would never see Endy again, she thought. She would not worry about it and would concentrate on this moment. She wanted to just be with him. She looked at Endy and saw that he was staring down at and she couldn't help but blush as she skated.  
Suddenly they stopped skating and Seren and Endy stared at each other caught up in some spell. Endy leaned forward...  
The Evening bell rang at the clock.   
Seren jerked away as if she was struck.  
  
I have to go! Seren cried.  
Sky called. As they made their way to her.  
Endy said.  
Come on. The girls arrived and pulled Seren away while she looked at Endy.  
Before Endy knew it they were gone.  
  
***  
  
Princess Serenity was immediately greeted by several people when she entered the palace. Customers were wanting her to put on her Royal pre bridal dress and a hairstylist wanted to do her hair. She followed them numbly trying desperately not to think of the interesting man she met in town.  
  
***  
  
Endymion entered his families quarter only to be haggled into preparations for the engagement.  
His father called...  
  
***  
  
Endymion was pushed toward the waiting room to the great hall.  
He was about to get engaged but he was still thinking of the girl he met in town. He did want to get married. He passed the Ten'nen sisters and winced as they glared his way. The seemed more hostile than before.  
Damn.  
They pushed him into the waiting room and left him alone, closing the doors behind him.  
Endymion looked around and sat on one of the sofas in the room but soon found his mind wandering back to the girl.  
What was her deal?  
She was a complete mystery and he could not figure it out.  
She was sweet. Lovely. And her friends were completely possessive about her.   
And what about the gang that tried to attack them.  
She was beautiful though. He felt himself blush as he remembered her smile. Whoa there, Remember your 20 minutes from being engaged and your thinking about another girl.' he started.   
Just then he heard a noise.  
He looked around trying to place it and realized that it was someone humming.   
He looked around and found that it was coming from a set of doors opposite to him.  
He walked over the doors and slowly opened them to find a girl in a long white dress facing away from him.  
She also had her hair up in two buns.  
This must be princess Serenity he thought glumly.  
Slowly he walked in and closed the doors.  
He cleared his thoughts.  
The girl jumped and turned around holding a rose that he had given her.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Princess Serenity jumped when she realized she was not alone. She was standing in one of the waiting rooms to the hall with the rose Endy gave her in the gardens, thinking about him.  
When she heard someone clear their throat she quickly turned around to find herself face to face with the person she was adoring.  
  
  
  
***  
  
The great hall quieted to a murmur and Queen Serenity stepped up onto the dais as everyone rose.  
  
Music started and Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion entered the great hall on opposite ends and met each other in front of a great aisle.   
Smiling together they grasped hands and walked down the aisle.   
They made their way past the Ten'nen Sister and the other Silver Princesses, past three cats. Luna, Artemis and Natural.  
Then they made their way to the Queen who took out a cloth and bound their hands together.  
  
The Queen began.  
  
Welcome...  
  
The End for Now.  
  
  



End file.
